Born of Royalty
by Riku-Dawntreader
Summary: Several years after the events in KH2, King Sora and Queen Kairi await the birth of their first child.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Story: Born of Royalty Author: Vash/BBC7Fan/PrettySephy/Ryoko-Riku Disclaimer: I own no one in Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary: Several years after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, King Sora and Queen Kairi await a blessed event.  
-  
-Chapter 1-  
"Are you certain, doctor?" Kairi bounced nervously on the balls of her feet. For five years she had been Queen of Kingdom Hearts. Her husband, the warrior king Sora, retained his keyblade, but he rarely used it, prefering despite his title, to reign with a peaceful hand.  
He had lost too much to violence, including his dearest friend, who had thrown himself into the path of an attack that might otherwise have killed Kairi.  
"Quite positive, my Queen," the royal physician was all smiles. Today was that day all doctors looked forward to. The reason many of them became doctors in the first place. A day when the news was as good as good news could be. "You are seven weeks pregnant"  
Kairi was overjoyed. She couldn't wait to tell Sora. He was going to be so happy. She dressed herself and then ran as fast as she could from the medical wing of the castle to the gardens, where Sora liked to walk amidst the flowers.  
"Good afternoon, Sora." Kairi hugged her husband "Hi, Kairi," Sora returned the hug and smiled. "So," Kairi asked, "have you heard the latest news"  
"Maybe," Sora replied, not sure which news his wife meant.  
"The King of Kingdom Hearts is going to be a father," Kairi told him, strolling over to a patches of asters.  
"Oh," Sora hadn't heard this news before. He was happy for... "Um,  
Kairi. I'm the King of Kingdom Hearts"  
Kairi beamed at him. All smiles.  
"Oh!" Sora nearly fell over his own two feet as he hurried over to hug Kairi. "You should sit down. Be comfortable. I'll get some hot water"  
"Relax," Kairi told Sora. "It'll be several months before the baby comes"  
"Oh, of course," Sora laughed.   
Queen Minnie wiped a speck of food from her mouth. "I spoke with Queen Kairi today," she told King Mickey.  
"Oh?" Mickey sipped a glass of water. "How are she and Sora"  
"They're expecting their first child"  
King Mickey seemed unsurprised. "So, it's finally happened." He said, meaningfully, looking up at the clear blue sky. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Story: Born of Royalty Author: Vash/BBC7Fan/PrettySephy/Ryoko-Riku Disclaimer: I own no one in Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary: Several years after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, King Sora and Queen Kairi await a blessed event.  
-  
-Chapter 2-  
"Donald and I heard you and Queen Kairi got some good news recently," Goofy told Sora as they sipped strawberry sodas on the lakeshore in the middle of the palace grounds. Sora smiled. "We're expecting a prince or princess"  
He told them.  
"So," Goofy began. But Donald hushed him. "Oh, right.  
It's a secret"  
"What's a secret?" Sora asked.  
"That's something we can't tell ya," Goofy grinned.  
Sora laughed and decided not to push it. He would find out in due time.  
"You know," he told them. "There's been a lot less stray Heartless around these past few weeks. You think it has anything to do with the baby"  
"Of course," Donald told them cheerfully.  
"Babies make people happy," Goofy explained. "And when you're happy," Sora finished, "the Heartless have no power"  
"That's right," King Mickey told them as he joined the three friends. "That's why there's less and less every day. We've already cleaned up most of the worlds we've visited. Once this world and Disney are cleaned up, the Heartless will be gone"  
"And the world will be safe for the new prince or princess." Goofy concluded.  
"Your majesty," Sora told King Mickey, "thanks for everything.  
I mean it. You've really helped us out a lot since then"  
King Mickey nodded, a solemn undertone to his smile. He knew what it was that Sora was not speaking of. Riku's death had hit them all very hard. He'd done his best to see to it that the brave young man got the hero's funeral he deserved.  
Phil, who had waited for aeons for a true hero to come along, refused to back down until Riku was immortalized with a new constellation. He then took to sulking in his arena. For the next hundred or so years, most likely, people who came to see Hercules would hear Phil bemoaning the fact that he'd never got to train Riku.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Mickey said, after a long silence.  
"You did your best," Sora told him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Story: Born of Royalty Author: Vash/BBC7Fan/PrettySephy/Ryoko-Riku Disclaimer: I own no one in Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary: Several years after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, King Sora and Queen Kairi await a blessed event.  
-  
-Chapter 3-  
"I hope the baby will be all right," Kairi told Queen Minnie, as she sat in the grass in the gardens of Castle Disney. She had been invited there after Minnie and Daisy had learned about her condition.  
"I'm sure he or she will be fine, dear," Queen Minnie told her.  
Daisy nodded in agreement. "The baby has a mother with a kind heart and a brave father. He or she can't help turning out well"  
"That's very kind of you," Kairi blushed. Minnie smile and patted Kairi on the shoulder. "I can't tell you all that I know," she confided, "but I can tell you that your child will be strong and kind. But how about you. How do you feel"  
Kairi smiled. "I feel great. Though a bit nervous. I don't know what it is, but it's like having a present you can't open until Christmas, but a hundred, scratch that, a million times better"  
"Have you and Sora settled on a name"  
"Alex if it's a boy," Kairi said, though her heart didn't set on that name. "And Maybe Margaret for a girl. Though I don't really like that one"  
"What do you like"  
"If it's a girl, maybe Namine"  
"Then, what about Roxas for a boy?" Daisy suggested.  
"Perhaps," Kairi smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm not very good company right now. I just... I'm sorry." She got up and walked away.  
"Poor thing," Queen Minnie sighed.

"What did you and the King talk about"  
Sora looked up from his dinner. "Same thing as you and the Queen"  
"You discussed women's lingerie sales!" Kairi loved to tease her husband.  
"No, we talked about the baby," Kairi told him. "They think I should name him or her after Roxas or Namine"  
"Those would be good names," Sora admitted.  
"I suppose," Kairi agreed, sounding concerned.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
"Everyone is," Kairi tried to find the word. "They're almost too nice. Like when you're around someone with a terminal disease. You don't suppose something could be wrong with the baby, do you"  
"I'm sure the child is fine, Kairi," Sora assured her, though he had to admit she did have a point. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Story: Born of Royalty Author: Vash/BBC7Fan/PrettySephy/Ryoko-Riku Disclaimer: I own no one in Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary: Several years after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, King Sora and Queen Kairi await a blessed event.  
-  
-Chapter 4-  
-Two Nights Before The Big Day-  
Kairi paused in the middle of opening her fifth present. This one had come from Aerith, a friend that Sora had met in Traverse Town. She was a good woman and Kairi's third choice for a sitter after Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck.  
"Are you okay?" Sora asked her.  
"I think so," Kairi admitted. "I should be able to get through a baby shower"  
Her child, however, was getting impatient and let her know it with a firm kick.  
"Ooh!" she happily complained. "Sora, your kid is getting grounded for a month as soon as he's a teenager. I swear he's practicing kung-fu in there"  
"Just open your gifts," Sora rolled his eyes amusedly.  
Kairi took the package from the remains of the wrapper. She almost dropped the baby dish when the first contraction suddenly hit her.  
"Kairi?" Sora asked.  
Kairi nodded. "Please, wait here," Sora invited, as he nervously started to tidy up the room,  
while Kairi glared impatiently at him. "There are rooms you may stay in. I'd like to have you all present, just in case something goes wrong. I'm sure the baby will be fine. But"  
"Sora," King Mickey cut him off. "Go on, you should be with Kairi now. We'll tidy up here"  
"Oh! Right!" Sora said in a tone of self-chastisement. He paused to look back at King Mickey as he and Kairi reached the door. "You sure everything will be okay"  
King Mickey had his brightest smile on. "Everything will be great. I promise." 


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts Story: Born of Royalty Author: Vash/BBC7Fan/PrettySephy/Ryoko-Riku Disclaimer: I own no one in Kingdom Hearts.  
Summary: Several years after the events in Kingdom Hearts II, King Sora and Queen Kairi await a blessed event.  
-  
-Chapter 5-  
Sora paced the palace garden, anxiously. It had been several long months since Kairi had come to him with the news that they were to be parents.  
Even now, when Kairi was delivering the child she'd carried,  
he found it hard to believe. It was like a dream. The perfect ending to his fairytale romance.  
And a fairytale romance it had been. Right down to the part about the brave warrior saving the sleeping Princess.  
And now that Princess was his Queen, his wife, and the mother of his child.  
Sora wondered what the child would be. They had opted not to be told the child's gender, wanting it to be a surprise. He had decided to name the child Sarah if it was a girl, or Alex if it were a boy. Those were good names for a prince or princess.  
The midwife walked up to him. The butterflies in his stomach started doing aerobics. "Congratulations," she told him. "You have a fine son, your majesty"  
Sora ran to Kairi's room.  
Kairi was holding a tiny, newborn baby boy in her arms. The child was wrapped in warm blankets and resting fitfully.  
"Do you have a name for your son?" the midwife asked.  
"A- "  
Kairi put a hand over his mouth, shaking her head affectionately.  
"This isn't Alex, dear," she told him. "Oh dear," she added, "this blanket doesn't seem to be on just right. Could you fix it for me,  
Sora"  
Sora took the baby and unwrapped the blanket in order to adjust it.  
As he looked at the platinum hair on the infant's head, his eyes widened. Kairi was right. It wasn't Alex at all.  
The child's name fell from his lips in a whisper as soft as light,  
but with a resonance as deep as shadow. "Riku"  
And there was no doubt in his mind, that was exactly who the child in his arms was. 


End file.
